Sleep is generally beneficial and restorative to a patient, exerting great influence on the quality of life. A typical night's sleep for a normal person begins with a sleep stage known as slow wave sleep (SWS) characterized by low frequency electroencephalogram (EEG) activity. As the person falls asleep, brain activity declines and there is a progressive increase in the depth of sleep. At approximately ninety minute intervals, sleep lightens and a sleep stage known as rapid eye movement (REM) sleep is initiated. REM sleep is characterized by high frequency EEG activity, bursts of rapid eye movements, skeletal muscle atonia, and heightened autonomic activity.
There are typically 4-6 REM periods per night, with increasing duration and intensity toward morning. While dreams can occur during either REM or SWS sleep, the nature of the dreams varies depending on the type of sleep. REM sleep dreams tend to be more vivid and emotionally intense than SWS sleep dreams. Furthermore, autonomic nervous system activity is dramatically altered when REM sleep is initiated.
In patients with respiratory or heart disease, the brain during sleep can precipitate breathing disturbances, myocardial ischemia, or arrhythmia. Although REM sleep is a necessary component of normal sleep, serious consequences may be associated with both the increase in autonomic activity and the intense emotional responses that accompany dreaming in patients with cardiovascular disease or respiratory disorders, for example.
Disruptions of the respiratory system during sleep may include the conditions of sleep apnea or sleep hypopnea. Sleep apnea is a serious breathing disorder caused by airway obstruction, denoted obstructive sleep apnea, or derangement in central nervous system control of respiration, denoted central sleep apnea. Regardless of the type of apnea, people with sleep apnea stop breathing repeatedly during their sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and sometimes for a minute or longer. Whereas sleep apnea refers to cessation of breathing, hypopnea is associated with periods of abnormally slow or shallow breathing. With each apnea or hypopnea event, the person generally briefly arouses to resume normal breathing. As a result, people with sleep apnea or hypopnea may experience sleep fragmented by frequent arousals.
An adequate quality and quantity of sleep is required to maintain physiological homeostasis. Prolonged sleep deprivation or periods of highly fragmented sleep ultimately will have serious health consequences. Chronic lack of sleep may be associated with various cardiac or respiratory disorders affecting a patient's health and quality of life.